From the Other Side
by Shinigami Liss
Summary: Since Goku is hungry, the boys stop at a local inn for a meal and sleep. However, when someone recognizes Gojyo, they get more than they bargained for...
1. A ride at dusk...

  
  
"From the Other Side"  
Author: Shinigami Liss  
Series: Gensomaiden Saiyuki  
Archives: FF.Net  
Archive options: Sure! ^_^ just email me with your name and web page, and I'll most likely say that you can put it there! ^_^ all you have to do is ask! ^.^  
Date started: 30 August, 2001  
Date uploaded: 01 September, 2001  
Part: 1/?  
  
  
..........cccccoooooOOOOO@@*@*@@OOOOOoooooccccc..........  
  
  
"Na, na! Sanzo! I'm hungry. Can we go to a restaurant?" the Golden eyed boy asked from the back seat of Jeep.  
  
"No." The monk replied in a half growl. He was already mad at the small yokai, as the boy had eaten all their meals from lunch and went on to eat the 'emergency' food supplies. Not only that, but in his quest for food, Goku had mistakenly thrown away the last pack of cigarrets that the group had.  
  
"But I'm hungry! Why can't we stop at a restaurant in town?"  
  
"Ma, ma. Goku, we don't have the time to stop." Hakkai, ever the peacemaker, explained to the monkey boy. Just then, Jeep sputtered as it rode over a good sized rock on the right side.  
  
"See! Jeep needs fuel too!" Son Goku argued.  
  
"Well it probably has nothing to do with your eating all of the dragon's food." Sha Gojyo commented.  
  
"Well I was hungry!" The monkey boy retorted.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Sanzo yelled, the yell accentuated by the smack of the infamous paper fan against Goku's head. The fan silenced him more than the words. For a piece of paper, it really stung, and he didn't want to face the wrath of the fan again anytime soon.  
  
The four travelers rode in long, glorious, silence after that, till, "Sanzo, can we stop at a restaurant?"   
  
Normally, the other three travelers would yell at the boy each in his own way and that would be that. However, they all knew that the monkey normally did not speak up so soon after being hit by the fan unless he was truthfully hungry. Hungry as in Goku's 'give me as many horses you can find' verses his 'I'm so hungry I could eat a horse' kind when he was merly munchy.  
  
"Well," Hakkai thought over, trying to keep the irate priest from killing the smaller yokai, "we have to stop soon to check into a hotel for the night."  
  
"Yeah, where are we anyway?" The red-headed, red-eyed man asked as he looked around them, seeing the same senery that they had seen for days.   
  
"We're just at the edge of a town," Hakkai said, "and I'm sure that we can find a place to sleep and eat there." Hakkai turned to look behind him and saw the joy in the monkey's eyes when he heard that they could stop somewhere and eat something. "That is, of course, if we'll be able to stop at this town..." Hakkai finished, looking at the other three, but mostly Sanzo as he decided if they stopped or not.  
  
When the others heard a grunt of aproval from the blond priest, Goku started shouting happily and Hakkai turned towards the town.  
  
It was foggy and dark, a bad combination when one is trying to see where they are headed. Only the exceptional yokai eyesight allowed Hakkai to keep from hitting anything as they drove along the small town roads. It was the same yokai eyesight that allowed Goku to see the inn and restaurant sign.  
  
"There! There's an inn! and it's a restaurant too!" the golden eyed monkey boy exclaimed, nearly jumping up and down in joy. Hakkai stopped the vehicle and all of the travelers got out. As soon as the passengers left, Jeep returned to its origional shape of Hakuryu, and perched itself on Hakkai's shoulder.  
  
"With such a small town, there will probably be enough rooms for all of us! Yeah!" Goku said happily. When ever the local inn didn't have enough room, the four would share two rooms, with Sanzo declaring one of them for himself alone.  
  
With Hakkai in the front and Goku right behind him and Gojyo right behind the monkey boy, they walked to wards the inn's door and knocked. When there was no response, Hakkai knocked again. There was a flicker of light from the window to the right of the door and then there was a flicker from the curtains. Suddenly the door opened.  
  
To show the barrell of a gun looking point blank at Goku's head.  
  
  
..........cccccoooooOOOOO@@*@*@@OOOOOoooooccccc..........  
  
Author's notes: Yeah yeah, I know, it's short, but the next part will be out soon. This is my first non-Gundam Wing fic, and I hope that you guys enjoy it! ^_^ Please write a review! They're nice ways of getting the author to write more! ^_^  
  
  



	2. Recognition...

  
  
"From the Other Side"  
Author: Shinigami Liss  
Series: Gensomaiden Saiyuki  
Archives: FF.Net and Hell Master Ryoko's Saiyuki Fan Fiction page  
Archive options: Sure! ^_^ just email me with your name and web page, and I'll most likely say that you can put it there! ^_^ all you have to do is ask! ^.^  
Date started: 28 August, 2001  
Date uploaded: 11 September, 2001  
Parts: 2/?  
  
  
..........cccccoooooOOOOO@@*@*@@OOOOOoooooccccc..........  
  
  
"You're yokai, aren't you?"   
  
Goku looked from the barrel of the gun, up the arm, and then rested on the face of the woman baring the weapon. Her face was oval shaped and slim, outlined by the jet black hair that was at a length that could rival Gojyo's. Her lips were set in a strait, determined line, and her blue eyes that reminded Goku of Sanzo's, stared at him with the most hatred he'd seen aimed at himself.   
  
Before either yokai could respond in an affirmative or any other response, as they were so shocked, the woman spoke again.  
  
"Sha Gojyo, isn't that you?" she asked, seeing the red headed man between the two yokai. The two yokai moved to the side -partialy glad for the distraction, and partially curious of how the woman knew Gojyo. "Why are you traveling with full-lings? I thought you hated yokai."  
  
A grin appeared on Gojyo's face.   
  
"Well times change, Higashi Kibin." Gojyo responded, "But it's nice to know I'm still recognized by women."  
  
"Ch' yeah, it's you all right." Kibin said while lowering the gun, much to Goku's relief. "So I take it that you're looking for a place to stay for the night?"  
  
Goku and Hakkai nodded their heads, causing Kibin to look at them skeptically, as if daring them to make her shut the door in their faces.   
  
"Yeah, and a meal would be nice." the crimson eyed man said, before he would be traveling with a monk and two dead yokai.  
  
Kibin nodded her head at Gojyo's words and stepped aside for them to come into the inn. "I've got five empty rooms, and the best I can give you is two thirds price."   
  
"Acceptable." Sanzo said, causing another scalding look from Kibin.  
  
"Oh, and Ki, This is Sanzo," Gojyo said, pointing to the monk who gave the halfling a glare. "this is Hakkai, and this is baka salu Goku." He finished off the introductions pointing to Hakkai and Goku respectively.  
  
Kibin nodded her head and lead them upstairs.  
  
"These are your rooms." she said, pointing to two rooms on one side of the hall and two on the other. "Dinner'll be ready in about 30 minutes, but the cook's a bit off her rocker, so don't come down before then." She said as she left them in the hallway to figure out which room was whose.  
  
More so, she left the two yokai and monk wondering how she knew Gojyo. This was the farthest west any of them had been, right?  
  
..........cccccoooooOOOOO@@*@*@@OOOOOoooooccccc..........  
  
Author's notes: Okay! Another short one! I'm sorry that one took so long to get out -school just started back up. I know that's not much of a cliffhanger, but it's not meant to be, and you should be glad! ^_^ Ri~ight? Well you are, aren't you? Please tell me if you are! ^_^ and if you're not, well... please let me know that you read it!  
  
Name Note: Hagashi Kibin, the name of the woman that recognizes Gojyo, means Agile East (Kibin=agile, Hagashi=east) [don't worry, none of the plot is revealed by her name's meaning ^_^]  



End file.
